The darkest side of space
by James S-310
Summary: Set in season 2, when an ancient artifact full of shadow kairu is found in an abandoned ship. Ky Stax goes to find it and destroy it but its effects will make him suffer dementia along the way, tormenting him with everything he cares and loves, he'll need to find a way to survive it and avoid to die...in space. Contains KyXMaya, please read and review :)
1. The prosecutor

**The darkest side of the space**

Ten months ago, Maya heard about an ancient artifact that Lokar infused with a great quantity of shadow kairu and it was in abandoned spaceship outside the Earth's atmosphere, she asked her friend Ky Stax to retrieve it since he was the perfect candidate for the mission since not only he was a kairu warrior but he was also an engineer and system specialist so he could retrieve the totem to the Earth, he would have been accompanied with the rest of his team but Boomer was recovering from a challenge against the Hiverax and Maya didn't wanted to go because she somehow felt scared about it but she thought that Ky could handle it by himself.

Anyway now Ky had arrived to the abandoned ghost spaceship by the name of the _Prosecutor, _he needed to be on contact with the monastery's signal so his allies could be informed of his progress plus that they could see what he was doing. Once inside the ghost ship Ky found a massacre. There were many systems destroyed, blood splattered on the walls and floor, many mutilated bodies on the hallways and the lights were tuning on and off.

-"My God…" Ky thought then he putted on the helmet of his suit and he grabbed a plasma gun just in case of anything.

-"This place is really creepy." Ky said as he continued to move through the corridors of the ship, the ship wasn't abandoned but it's crew was killed by something…and by the look of things it wasn't something a reasonable living being would do.

-"Guys? I'm inside the ship…it's something very nasty in here." Ky said.

_-"You're on the right track, now you just need to find that totem, then turn the systems back online and come back."_ Maya said trough the comm-link.

-"I guess I know why you never wanted to come here." Ky said.

_-"Why?"_ Maya asked but since the comm-link had a camera, she see what Ky could see, there was many dead people hanging on the roof and there was many words write with blood on the walls like _We're all doomed, Cut off their limbs! Shoot their damn limbs!_

-"Oh…" Maya said shocked.

-"This got to be a joke!" Ky thought but then an EMP was triggered inside the ship and it fried momentarily any electrical device but Ky's suit and lights were working except for his X-reader and his comm-link.

-"This is just perfect, stranded in a ghost ship." Ky said but then he heard a bump behind a door.

-"Who's there?" Ky asked and then a figure smashed the door in front of him roaring terrifyingly, this creature was like an infected being.

-"Whoa! What the hell is that!?" Ky yelled and he shot that thing with his plasma gun since he couldn't use his X-reader because it was fried.

-"Maya? Maya, are you there? I think I encountered some sort of infected creature…this must be what killed the crew of the ship." Ky thought and he was walking to find the artifact.

Meanwhile back at the Earth, Maya was getting worried after the loss of communication with Ky.

-"What happened to him? I hope he's okay." Maya thought and then master Boaddai arrived.

-"Hello Maya, what's keeping you worried?" Master Boaddai asked.

-"Hi master, its Ky. I lost contact with him when he entered the _Prosecutor._" Maya said and master Boaddai got shocked at this.

-"He's in the Prosecutor!?" Boaddai exclaimed.

-"Yeah, is something wrong with it?" Maya asked confused.

-"He's not trying to find Lokar's artifact, right?" Boaddai asked.

-"Uh…yea he is." Maya said.

-"He must not reach it!" Boaddai said.

-"Why not? Master, what's going on?" Maya asked wanting answers.

-"Lokar's artifact is actually an ancient alien totem that was lost by its people many centuries ago, Lokar made the foolish mistake to use it to save some shadow kairu and when he did it…he awaken the curse of the artifact. Its power destroys the mind of any living being and it can even bring back the dead back to life but in a twisted way so they come back as mindless monsters, monsters that we the Redakai call the Necromorphs." Boaddai explained.

-"Oh my God…what have I done?" Maya said as she could feel tears of sadness trying to get out of her eyes…she send her best friend into his own demise.

Meanwhile back at the _Prosecutor _Ky found many of those Necromorphs along the way and he barely got away from them alive, later he reached the bay where the artifact was.

-"This must be the stuff." Ky said and he deactivated the force field around the artifact…that was his mistake.

When the force field was down the artifact triggered an energy pulse all around the ship and it made Ky to fly many floors away from it and it also made him have a big headache but once the pain was gone he received a message from the monastery, looks like that pulse reestablished his wrist comm.

_-"Artifact dangerous, destroy it and get out of there!"_

-"Dangerous?" Ky thought and then he went back to find it but now everything was creepier since the corridor was huge, stained with blood, body parts and no living sounds plus the radio frequency was broken so it started to transmit a children's song but in a place like this…it was terrifying.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky._

_When the blazing sun is gone,_

_When he nothing shines upon,_

_Then you show your little light,_

_Twinkle, twinkle, all the night._

_Then the traveler in the dark,_

_Thanks you for your little spark,_

_He could not see which way to go,_

_If you did not twinkle so._

_When the blazing sun is gone,_

_When he nothing shines upon,_

_Though I know not what you are,_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star._

Ky was getting closer even with that terrifying song sounding, but then he got nervous when he heard Maya's voice but in a ghostly tone.

_Ky…_

_Where are you…?_

_Ky…_

_Come with me…_

Ky entered a room and one of those Necromorphs jumped in front of him trying to eat him but Ky punched him on the face and shot him with his plasma gun. Later he entered the surgery room where he found a special plasma laser so he took it and assembles it to his plasma gun to make what he called a plasma cutter.

When he turned his back he saw Maya sitting in one of the surgery beds while she was singing in a ghostly tone.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky._

-"Maya? What are you doing here?" Ky asked but then Maya's eyes turned completely yellow alongside her blue marks now yellow and she was soaked with blood as she screamed at Ky. Then in the blink of an eye Maya was gone.

-"What the hell?" Ky asked and then the door behind was open so he aimed his plasma cutter at it but this time, it was a woman who opened the door.

-"Who are you?" The woman asked.

-"I'm Ky Stax." Ky said.

-"I'm Melisa, what are you doing here?" Melisa asked.

-"I came here for that artifact but now I'm told that it must be destroyed." Ky explained.

-"Yes that's an under…wait, did you saw something weird after the energy pulse?" Melisa asked.

-"Maybe…why?" Ky said.

-"You're suffering from a unique form of dementia Ky. Something you contracted when the artifact released its pulse." Melisa said.

**To be continued…**


	2. Dementia

**Chapter 2: Dementia**

-"What? That doesn't make any sense!" Ky said to Melisa.

-"Well believe it, that thing makes your mind a total mess and the most painful part…it makes you have hallucinations with the person you love the most." Melisa explained.

So that could explain why Ky saw Maya in the ship…and heard her voice?

-"And, there's any way to fight this…dementia?" Ky asked.

-"Sadly, the only way to defeat it is to face it and separate the reality from the insanity." Melisa said but then she received a message from one of her teammates.

-_Melisa?_

-"Cesar? You crazy asshole! Where have you been? I thought you were death." Melisa said.

-_There isn't much time left…these creatures slaughtered half of us, the captain has gone crazy and he killed Sanderson…he's insisting that the artifact will save mankind and he's trying to take the ship back to Earth._

-"No, we can't let him do that!" Melisa said.

_-I have the answer to it, I know how to destroy the artifact…it's in our mind. Once that energy pulse reached us, its codes were printed in our mind._

_-"_You need to get here." Melisa said.

_-No …I feel the dementia overwhelming me, I can feel it…I won't make it._

-"Cesar? Darn it!" Melisa exclaimed.

-"Hey, I can go and find him." Ky said.

-"Be careful, because you'll have to fight both those things and your own madness." Melisa explained.

-"I get it...LOOK OUT!" Ky yelled but just then a Necromorph stabbed Melisa in the back and cut her in half.

-"Goddamn it!" Ky yelled and he shot the Necromorph and make it fall down to the floor but to make sure that it won't stand Ky stomp on the Necromorph's head.

Meanwhile back at Earth, Maya and Boomer were preparing the X-scaper to go to space.

-"So let me understand this, Ky went to find a relic that it must be destroyed and not returned to Earth." Boomer said.

-"Exactly, besides master Boaddai presumes that the ship's full of…space zombies." Maya said.

-"Then we better head there ASAP." Boomer said and he started the engines of the X-scaper.

Meanwhile back at the _Prosecutor, _Ky was getting close to Cesar's position and he entered to an elevator to continue, during the movement of the elevator the lights were cut off.

-"What the hell…?" Ky asked when everything went dark and he could see glowing yellow eyes, mouth and marks on her face as the same noise sounded again.

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky._

Then what was looking at Ky roared at him before it vanished and the lights came back.

When he reached the dock bay 12 the door was locked, since Ky was an engineer he managed to hack into the controls and open it but when he do it…Cesar came in grabbing a screwdriver and he looked completely insane.

-"There you are." Cesar said as he grabbed Ky taking off his helmet.

-"Whoa Cesar…what are you doing?" Ky said and Cesar was about to stab the screwdriver in Ky's eye but he was holding his hand.

-"You have to face her for me…tell her I didn't mean to do it!" Cesar exclaimed trying to kill the kairu engineer.

-"Cesar, stop!" Ky said. But then he was forced to take the screwdriver from Cesar's hand and stab him in his head.

-"Why did you do it, Cesar?" Ky asked as he was putting his helmet back on but Cesar had already died from the bloodshed.

Later he entered the bay where he found the artifact with shadow kairu and he also saw a blue light right there, which meant that Maya was waiting for him…but when he was just a few steps from the totem he was shot in the shoulder with a spear like projectile so he took it off his shoulder, then the crazed captain of the ship was the one who shot Ky with a javelin launcher.

-"This artifact is worth everything we all lost!" The captain yelled as he recharged his weapon and shot Ky in his right hand and he took that off his hand.

-"I won't let you pull this away." The captain said and he aimed at Ky's head but he grabbed the captain's weapon and shot at him in the neck.

-"Sweet dreams." Ky whispered and he shot at the captain's head. Then he turned behind him and he saw the big artifact and Maya standing in front of him, Maya hugged him and he did the same.

_-Thank you, Ky. Now…time to die._

-"WHAT!?" Ky exclaimed and the now shadow Maya turned yellow again and she transfer Ky and herself back to his mind.

Inside his mind, Ky could only see ashes in the air and a yellow environment and he heard shadow Maya's ghostly voice.

_-YOURS IS THE LAST BODY WE NEED TO BE REBORN, THE KAIRU KILLERS MUST BE ABSORED!_

-"The kairu killers, you mean me? But Cesar said we could destroy the artifact." Ky said and then he saw shadow Maya's silhouette walking towards him.

-_Not if we consume you first._

-"Goddamn it, I trusted you!" Ky said and he aimed his plasma cutter at shadow Maya.

-"FUCK YOU, AND FUCK YOUR KAIRU!" Ky yelled and he started to shoot multiple times at shadow Maya's silhouette finally destroying it, then the artifact appeared in front of him and it opened itself showing codes so Ky shoot at them, later he snapped back to reality and the totem was destroyed.

Ky ran back to the docks to find the shuttle he came but it was smashed by a Necromorph tentacle, later he saw the X-scaper landing nearby so he jumped and entered the ship.

-"Ky, you're okay, buddy!" Boomer said.

-"Nice to see you too, Boomer. Don't worry about that thing, it's already destroyed." Ky said tired and then Maya came in.

-"Ky, you're alive. I'm so glad…" Maya said as she was moving towards him to hug him but Ky punched her in the face.

-"Ky, what's your problem?" Maya exclaimed angry.

-"You're my problem! You tortured me in that goddamn ghost ship!" Ky yelled and he left to his room and Maya was staring at him confused.

-"What happened to him?" Maya asked to herself.

**To be continued…**


	3. Madness continues

**Chapter 3: Madness continues**

A year later after the incident of the _Prosecutor, _Ky found himself unable to sleep so he went to the X-scaper's central room to watch something on the screen, but after three minutes he turned it off and sat there in deep thinking. He kept asking himself if he actually managed to get rid of his dementia and the shadow Maya who's been haunting him all the time he was in the _Prosecutor_. But when he snapped out of his thoughts he felt something disturbing.

-"Oh no." Ky whispered and he turned his head slowly to his right where he saw Maya behind the pilot's seat, but she was soaked with blood and had the eyes of an undead…and she attacked him while screaming in a banshee tone.

_AAAAHHHHH!_

Then Ky woke up from his nightmare, breathing heavily he noticed that he was having a nightmare and it was already the morning.

-"Darn it, I won't be able to sleep if these hallucinations keep going like this." Ky thought so he got up and went to have breakfast with his team.

-"Morning, Ky." Boomer said.

-"Morning, Boomer." Ky said.

-"Hi, Ky." Maya said but Ky didn't reply.

-"How long will you keep this annoying silent treatment?" Maya asked.

-"It's not any silent treatment; just it's enough torture to keep you close." Ky said and he left back to his room leaving Maya confused and with her heart half broken by his words.

-"What's wrong with him?" Maya asked.

-"Maybe it has something to do with that shadow kairu in the ghost ship a year ago?" Boomer supposed.

-"But why? I mean, that was a year ago…" Maya said.

-"This is definitely not him, he's treating me like the enemy but he always takes care of us...or he used to." Maya thought.

Meanwhile Ky was looking for his X-reader until he turned his head and saw the shadow Maya with a syringe in her hand and she tried to stab the syringe in Ky's eye but he stopped her hand with his. After holding her hand long enough so she won't stab him in the face, Ky blinked and he realized that it was his own hand trying to stab himself so he threw the syringe away.

-"you're not gonna break me." Ky said angry before he heard shadow Maya's ghostly voice.

_-It's not over between us…_

Later team Stax was on their way to find a kairu deposit inside an abandoned fabric in Colorado.

-"Well we better go find the relic and get quickly; this place scares me." Boomer said.

-"Boomer, you don't know the meaning of the word." Ky said as he exited the X-scaper wearing a brand new space suit with a retractable helmet that's guarded in a metal plaque of 5 inches of breadth in his chest.

-"What's that?" Maya asked.

-"Let's move on and keep the questions for the end of the trip." Ky said and he activated the helmet to search the relic.

Maya and Boomer made a supposition that Ky wouldn't participate in a kairu challenge since his X-reader was destroyed in the _Prosecutor_, but then it was revealed that his X-reader was repaired.

-"I thought your X-reader was done for." Maya said.

-"I'm an engineer, did you forgot about that?" Ky said.

-"But in case that no E-teens come to meet us…I got a special surprise for them." Ky applied showing his plasma cutter.

-"And does that even work?" Boomer asked and then Ky shot at a pile of garbage nearby cutting it in half with one single shot.

-"Does that answer your question?" Ky said sarcastically.

-"Just point it at the right people." Maya said lowering Ky's plasma cutter.

It came the moment when the kairu energy's signal was lost so team Stax had to split up and search for it, during those moments Ky heard something behind him…the one person who keeps haunting him.

_-Ky…_

-"Not again." Ky whispered and he started to point with his plasma cutter to everything he saw.

_-Where are you going...?_

Ky kept aiming everywhere in case the shadow Maya returned to haunt him again.

_-You think you can get away from me…? No one can escape fate…_

And so the twisted shadow Maya appeared in front of him again.

-"Get out of my head." Ky said angry.

_-You can't get rid of who you love, Ky Stax…_

-"Shut up…just shut up! You're not Maya!" Ky yelled and then the twisted Maya just laughed in a small tone.

_-WHO AM I, KY!?_

-"Ghaa!" Ky exclaimed when the twisted shadow Maya got so close to him before she disappeared. But when he turned around, a crazed man with a scratched stray jacket from an asylum for psychopaths attacked him with a knife.

-"What the hell are you doing!?" Ky yelled as he tried to take the knife from the guy, but when the crazed man tried to stab him in the face he saw Ky's face and he stopped.

-"I thought you died in the _Prosecutor."_ The crazed man said.

-"And I'm still alive, but how do you know about that?" Ky said picking up his weapon.

-"Your life signals are yellow…they're yellow…there's a medic pack in that desk." The man said and Ky took it so his life signal went back to blue. Just then Maya and Boomer arrived near Ky and they saw what he saw happening next.

-"Ky Stax…we're all gonna burn for what we did to you." The crazed man said and then he cut his own throat with his own knife.

-"My…God…" Maya said shocked.

-"Why did he do that?" Boomer asked.

-"That's what happens when you touched that thing in the ghost ship." Ky said moving away.

Later they were just a few steps to find the relic, but during that moment Maya kept asking herself why Ky acted so strange and why was he always…avoiding her. But when they found the relic filled with shadow kairu and when team Stax drained the energy, Ky started to have a big headache.

-"Ky!" Maya and Boomer exclaimed but then something appeared in the room which everybody could see but Maya and Boomer were se shocked for what they saw and it was a twisted version of Maya with yellow marks on her face instead of blue like the original Maya, besides this one had horrible undead eyes and she was soaked with blood as she retracted Ky's helmet to face him and she grabbed him from his neck.

-"My God…so that's why he's suffering?" The real Maya thought now knowing why Ky was avoiding her.

_-Moment of truth, Ky! Who am I!? Am I your friend? Your lover? The only person that resembles the spark of light in your dark universe? The little twinkle star in your empty and dark space!? Or am I your guilt? Torturing your life and mind because you can't get over the fact that one part of me is evil since I'm Lokar's granddaughter? That you feel responsible for letting me become evil once? Who…am…I!? Why do you keep fighting me? Why can't you let go?_

-"Because you are everything for me…and if I let you go, I got nothing left." Ky said almost without air but then Maya's twisted version had disappeared, and this time it looked like she was gone for good.

-"Ky… you okay?" Maya asked but she wanted to say more.

-"Yeah…I am now." Ky said activating his helmet and returning back to the X-scaper. Now Ky Stax was free from his dementia, but the menaces weren't over yet…for the worse was about to come.

**To be continued…**


	4. In space, no one can hear you scream

**Chapter 4: In space, no one can hear you scream**

Back at the monastery, Ky was feeling a lot better since his hallucinations had ended but Maya still wanted to know about it.

-"Ky? Can I talk to you?" Maya asked entering his room.

-"Sure." Ky said retracting his helmet.

-"Could you explain to me what happened back there?" Maya asked and Ky sighed but he knew that he should tell her the truth.

-"Well, when I found the artifact inside the _Prosecutor _it released an energy pulse that seemed to affected my mind so I was kind of crazy…I saw hallucinations all around me." Ky said and Maya now understood why he was acting strange for a whole year.

-"You have no idea what is like to see things that are trying to kill you, breaking your mind and heart…I also learned that those hallucinations tortured my mind resembling the person I love most." Ky said and Maya blushed a little when she heard that.

-"I…kind of realize that." Maya said feeling her face going red.

-"Yeah…about that I…" Ky said blushing too.

-"Did you really mean it when you said that I'm everything for you?" Maya asked.

-"Yeah…I did, and I still do." Ky admitted.

-"Well…I feel the same way too." Maya replied.

Now both of them were blushing as their faces were getting close to kiss each other but an emergency alert had started.

-"What's going on?" Ky asked as he and Maya ran to the monastery.

-"Lokar had constructed a space ship and he is going to use it to canalize his shadow kairu energy to infect the entire planet." Master Boaddai explained.

-"And how's that going to happen for sure?" Boomer asked until they saw an enormous space ship rising to the skies.

-"Oh…that's how." Boomer said.

-"You have to stop him, students." Boaddai ordered.

-"Will do, master." Maya said.

So team Stax entered the X-scaper and headed to space.

-"Holy cow, not again." Ky whispered since his last experience in space wasn't very nice.

-"Don't worry, Ky. I bet we'll end this matter in no time." Boomer said.

-"Let's hope so." Ky said and he activated his helmet, not only because they were near Lokar's ship but also he didn't wanted to let his friends to see his expression.

Once team Stax entered Lokar's space ship, they had to localize the source of the shadow kairu energy. Along the way Ky noticed strange symbols write in the walls of the ship, Ky retracted his helmet back and he kept staring at those strange symbols.

-"Ky, what's wrong?" Maya asked when she saw him staring at the wall.

-"Turn them off…turn them off…turn them off…turn them off…" Ky kept saying still staring at the symbols in the wall.

-"Ky, Ky…hey!" Boomer exclaimed giving a small push at Ky making him snap back to reality.

-"Would you be more crazy!?" Boomer said.

-"Sorry." Ky said and they continued their way to find the source of the ship's power. When they got close to the main hallways they heard a roar of a creature nearby, Ky activated his helmet back on and he charged his plasma cutter in case something was going to pop out.

-"GRHAAA!" A rare creature roared as it exited a ventilation shaft and ran to attack team Stax. Ky shot the creature in the legs and performed a curb stomp on the creature's head to finish it but he felt that it wasn't enough so he stomp on it like ten times.

-"That should do it." Ky said.

-"What the heck is that?" Boomer asked.

-"That's a Necromorph." Ky said looking at the corpse of the monster.

-"Master Boaddai told me about them…but I never thought they'll be this disgusting." Maya commented.

-"A lot can happen." Ky said as they moved through the hallways, now it seemed that Lokar's ship has become another ghost ship since the walls were stained with blood, body parts in the floor, outside the ship they could see through the windows a human arm floating in space and they reached a huge metal door which had the words quarantine, stay away, don't enter and keep out write with blood.

-"I'm not really sure if we should get in there." Maya said.

-"And that's why we should get inside." Ky said and he hacked the door's controls to open it.

Once it was opened they entered the place where they saw a horde of Necromorphs so Ky started to shoot as many as he could while Maya and Boomer were destroying them with their kairu attacks, but during those moments one of those creatures puked acid on Ky's helmet which made it retracted back and Ky punched the creature and shot it when it was down.

-"Phew! How's the helmet?" Boomer said.

-"It'll be okay, just some minute for it to self fix and it'll be working again." Ky said as he grabbed another helmet near him which was similar to his and he putted on. But in their way they felt big pushes all over the ship and Boomer saw that the glass wall was breaking.

-"Um guys? Have you heard the say: In space, no one can hear you scream?" Boomer said worried.

-"Yeah?" Ky and Maya answered worried as well.

-"I think we're about to feel that." Boomer said and then the glass broke and it was sucking everything into space.

-"MOVE!" Ky yelled as he and his friends try to reach the door but Ky was hit by a medical box and made him fall to the hole plus his helmet removed from his face.

Luckily Ky's suit had the upgrade of boosters under his boosts so he fly to reach his helmet which was floating between the space and the ship, he was running out of air and he was just a few inches away from his helmet and he was able to reach it and put it on.

_-"Ky? Are you okay?"_ Maya asked trough the comm-link.

-"yeah…I think. The ship has a docking bay nearby; I'll meet you guys there." Ky responded.

_-"You got it."_ Boomer said trough the comm-link.

Later Ky was using his boosters of his suit to reach the bay's door but a huge Necromorph beast appeared out of the ship and it tried to eat Ky but he shot at the beast's glowing stomach making it explode.

-"Phew, now let's get to it." Ky said as he entered the docking bay, once he entered the ship he passed a hallway where there was a crazed man sitting on a corner repeating the same words after he saw Ky Stax.

-One boy with a plasma gun, he's gonna take a stand for the rest of us… one boy with a plasma gun, he's gonna take a stand for the rest of us… one boy with a plasma gun, he's gonna take a stand for the rest of us… one boy with a plasma gun, he's gonna take a stand for the rest of us…

**To be continued…**


	5. The Earth gets a tomorrow

**Chapter 5: The Earth gets a tomorrow**

Now back inside the ship, Ky regrouped with his team and they were on route to find the source of the ship's power.

-"So once we'll find it, we're done here?" Ky asked.

-"That's the plan." Maya said.

-"Sure if we hurry up we can…what the hell?" Boomer said when he saw some grotesque creatures eating dead people.

-"Eww, that's just gross!" Maya exclaimed and that caught up the attention of the creatures.

-"Great! Just what we needed." Boomer said as the creatures were approaching team Stax so Ky aimed his plasma cutter at them, but what stopped him from pulling the trigger is that the three Necromorphs were team Raddikor who have been infected and now they were mere monsters.

-"Are those…?" Maya asked.

-"Yep, and they're going down." Ky said and he shot at them cutting off their limbs.

-"I've always wanted to do this." Ky said as he advanced to Zane's corpse and started to stomp on his face.

-"Hey! Don't get too violent, we still have to find the shadow kairu's power source." Boomer said.

-"Right." Ky said so they headed to find the source.

During the walk they heard Lokar's voice.

_-"I know you're inside my ship little brats, you will not stop me I shall conquer the galaxy thanks to my beautiful shadow kairu."_ Lokar said.

-"Are you even aware that your precious shadow kairu is turning every living being into a Necromorph!? Even your E-teens have been infected!" Ky yelled.

_-"HA! A minor matter for my master plan, once I have introduced my X-reader to the main container of the shadow kairu energy…the world and the galaxy shall be mine!"_ Lokar said and Ky shot at the screens to shut his voice.

-"I swear I'm gonna kill you." Ky whispered.

Later team Stax had finally reached the main room where the source of shadow kairu was, they could see behind the glass an artifact similar to the one Ky destroyed in the _Prosecutor_.

-"So that's the artifact?" Boomer asked.

-"Yep, the goddamn thing that's been causing a lot of trouble." Ky said.

-"I always thought it was another kairu deposit but it was an ancient artifact that recovered its curse when the shadow kairu was implanted on it." Maya commented.

-"Okay, we gotta destroy this thing." Ky said so he and his team used their inner kairu to smash the artifact but it didn't worked.

The artifact fused with shadow kairu wouldn't be destroyed because it was protected by some kind of force field made not by kairu energy but by an electrical device which was located in the engineering area.

-"We can't pass that thing." Boomer said.

-"Then we'll have to find the electrical source and destroy it." Maya said.

-"All right, time to do something I good at." Ky said and they headed to the engineering area but they found princess Diara along the way.

-"Where do you losers think you're going?" Diara asked with the same proud on her voice as always.

-"To get some food, where else?" Maya said sarcastically.

-"Aren't you a little bit alone in here?" Boomer asked.

-"It's not of your concern…if you want to pass you'll have to defeat me in a kairu challenge." Diara said.

-"One: Did you notice that it's only you against the three of us? And two: You do realize that there's a Necromorph infection in this ship? I mean disgusting creatures." Ky explained.

-"Disgusting creatures? EEW! Why does kind of things have to be around me? Not fair!" Diara exclaimed.

-"You should move, now." Ky said looking away.

-"What?" Diara asked but then a Necromorph infector stabbed her in the heart and bitted her in the neck, then she started to roar in an undead voice as two large shaper limbs pop out of her back, her neck had grown just a few inches more and her skin had fall from her face.

-"I warned you." Ky said and he hold the trigger of his weapon to shoot a powerful charge of plasma, once he did that the former princess was splattered all over the corridor.

-"So much for her." Maya said.

-"Well we better move on." Boomer commented.

Later team Stax had reached the engineering area where they found the electrical source.

-"Well, let's destroy this thing and go back to the artifact bay to smash it." Boomer said.

-"Not really necessary, I can overload the energy from here to make explode the artifact as well." Ky said so he hacked the force field's controls. A few minutes later he finally unlocked the electrical force field.

-"So we made it?" Boomer asked.

-"Yeah but…it should be a giant sound of destruction meaning that we actually made it. Unless…" Ky said.

-"Unless what?" Boomer asked.

-"Unless Lokar had already activated his X-reader to unleash the shadow kairu energy! That's why the ship's energy is still stable." Ky explained.

-"Then let's go and stop him." Maya said so team Stax ran to the main hallway where Lokar and the artifact were.

-"You're too late team Stax." Lokar declared.

-"Don't be so sure." Boomer said but Lokar used a shadow attack to take team Stax down and he made a huge wound on Boomer's left arm.

-"You're gonna pay for that." Ky said and he aimed his plasma cutter to an almost falling debrief, so he shot at it and made the pile of trash fall and crush Lokar.

-"Heh…I told you I would kill you." Ky whispered as he took off his helmet.

-"Now what?" Maya asked.

-"We have to take Lokar's X-reader out to make the energy unstable…" Ky said.

-"…But once the X-reader is removed the whole ship is gonna blow at that moment." Ky applied.

-"What does that mean?" Maya asked confused.

-"I'll have to take it off while you and Boomer go back to Earth." Ky said.

-"No! We're not leaving you here!" Maya said but Ky putted his hands on her shoulders.

-"Maya…I never became a great kairu warrior because I was afraid of what needed to be done…I'm not afraid anymore." Ky said and Maya could feel that tears were trying to get out of her eyes.

-"No! You two go back to Earth and tell master Boaddai that the artifact is destroyed, I'm staying…is all I have left." Boomer said as he looked at his wounded arm.

-"No you're not, Boomer. You still have a chance and only I can stop this; I'm the kairu killer, remember?" Ky said.

-"Ky…" Maya said feeling she was about to cry and Ky gave her a picture of himself.

-"The X-scaper's over there, I want you to take Boomer and go home." Ky said and Maya grabbed him from the neck and kissed him, feeling a little bit of happiness since this was the first and possibly the last kiss she had with Ky. After the parted Maya gave one last look at the boy she loved.

-"Don't come back for me…I'm not coming home this time." Ky said and Maya let the tears fall from her eyes as she and Boomer entered the X-scaper.

Then Ky turned his back and saw many Necromorphs that were running to him to kill him so Ky used his inner kairu to make them fly away. Now he turned his attention to the X-reader of darkness.

-"This is it, I die…and the Earth gets a tomorrow." Ky thought and he removed Lokar's X-reader and when that happened the whole ship started to collapse and he was sent flying away, as he knew his time was coming he grabbed a picture of Maya and gave it one last look before closing his eyes and holding the picture like if it was the most important thing in his life.

After the ship was destroyed, Maya was in the X-scaper trying to contact Ky Stax.

-"Ky? Can you hear me…? Of course you can't, I…I just wish you do." Maya tried to say more but there was no answer so she programmed the X-scaper to get back to Earth. Plus in the remains of the destroyed ship the comm-link of it started to transmit the same song as Ky's helmet was floating away in space.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky._

_When the blazing sun is gone,_

_When he nothing shines upon,_

_Then you show your little light,_

_Twinkle, twinkle, all the night._

_Then the traveler in the dark,_

_Thanks you for your little spark,_

_He could not see which way to go,_

_If you did not twinkle so._

_When the blazing sun is gone,_

_When he nothing shines upon,_

_Though I know not what you are,_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star._

Back to the Earth, Maya was staring at Ky's picture as she felt her heart being broken.

-"No matter what's gonna happen…I will always love you, Ky Stax…even if I die, I'll always love you." Maya said whipping the tears of her eyes and she went back to her room to get some sleep. By the time everybody was asleep the communications channel was still open and a transmission was sounding, and the one who was transmitting it was the same one who destroyed Lokar's ship and saved the world.

_-"Maya? Are you there…?"_

**THE END**


End file.
